ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Light in the Darkness
You must complete the cutscene with Cait sith in one of the maws surrounding Jeuno to flag this quest as well. Sirf 05:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) These Quadav appear to be at least level 57, as my shield skill hit 144 while fighting these on my RDM. (Based on skill cap for shield.) --Docstu 23:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I just finished this and added some new information. I believe that in order to win, all you have to do is kill the Sapphire Quadav, but I had to get past the others before I could pull him safely. Can anyone else confirm this?Resheph 07:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) This happened to me as well. Went as a THF with a BLM buddy and we ran to a side cave, pulled a pack of 3 and then a pack of 4 that had the NM in it. Once the NM died we won while a pack of 3 was still up. --Valient 02:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I went in with two others and attacked the Sapphire Quadav right away and ended up linking the whole room. I thought we were done for, but after we killed Sapphire, all the Quadavs scattered into the various caves in the map. We then killed 5 or 6 and that completed it. So it seems that killing the Sapphire will cause the others to scatter, making it easy to pick off one by one.--Davess 08:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I have no idea how people soloed this... I found it impossible to pull even 3 at a time. The least I ever got was about 5-6. I killed a couple before dying, reraised and waited for weakness to wear, tried to pull again... and linked a ton more, this time including the Sapphire Quadav. And then I reraised again and got aggro and died before I could reapply. -.- I tried sleeping them with Sheep Song (BLU75/NIN37 with AF body and full blue magic merits), but they seemed pretty resistant. I had an outright resist or two after the first sleep, and they woke up fairly quickly. --Kyrie 16:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I just soloed this as RDM75/BLM37, using twice Convert and only once Elemental Seal. Once I popped in the room, I went in the opposite way from Saphire's Party(him and 3 other Quadavs) and started to kill the 3 on my right. Didn't get any other link than those 3. Pretty resistant to Sleep but I'm not fully merited on Enfeebling magic and I had Scorpion Harnessed equipped (I don't have much better melee equipment :x). However they let me get quite a good amount of MP/HP using Aspir/Drain. Once they were down, I took Saphire's party and had quite a bit trouble getting them down 1) They resisted too much to sleep. 2) Didn't had enough MP left 3) When the Saphire is low on life he will use Curaga III and Cure IV a lot. Once he was down they all scattered. I only got the CS when i killed 3 other Quadavs. I'd say to get the win you need to kill 6 quadavs and the Saphire one. Hope this can be useful to someone. Krel 18:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Today I have completed this fight as 75 RDM/BLM in killing 7 Sapphirine Quadav without the Sapphire Quadav. Haltar 03:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I just did this solo 75RDM/BLM. I can attest to sleep not working well, and the same goes for silence. They can stick, but for me, were resisted most of the time (I tried about 5 sleepII's, one sticking). This was with 307 enfeebling magic on each cast, but no staff. Don't forget to put up Ice Spikes. It works wonders. I used the same strategy about going for the first 3 on your right, then the Sapphire group (focusing on Sapphire himself). I just ran straight through the first group into the tunnel. After killing the first group, I thought about resting some MP, but then I saw Sapphire stray from the group, and immediately rose and cast silence. Well, he walked back toward the group before the cast was complete and I ended up bringing the entire NM group with him. I converted sometime while fighting the NM group, and used elemental seal->sleepga after the main quadav used Benediction. It might have been a better idea to wait and ES->sleepga when the NM was nearing death, to prevent all the outside curing, but I don't know. That might keep the slept quadavs aggroed to you when they are supposed to disperse after the NM's death. I used ThunderIII to kill NM because I was gettin low on MP and they just kept curing. It also might be a good idea to not waist mp on trying to sleep or silence without elemental seal. After they all ran, I took a second to rest a bit of MP because convert would not have been ready for another 5 minutes. I killed quadav number 7 shortly after the "5 minutes remaining" message. Also, I forgot to mention I had to use 3 echo drops. So anyway, hope this helps, and good luck if you go solo. Maybe try the other suggestion about not fighting Sapphire at all, lol. (--Spardante 00:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC)) Soloed as... Is it just me or does this article have way way too many "Soloed as _____" on it, can't it just say "most level 75 jobs can solo"? --Elaxia 20:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I'm moving them here and will edit the main page. * Soloed as a 75SMN/WHM. Just used Ramuh and Thunderspark for 2 groups of Sappharine and then Garuda and Predator Claws for the Saphire. Too easy. * Soloed as 75SMN/WHM buffed up with PRO II, SHE II and RR. Brought out Carbuncle and killed 3 Sapphirine with no problem. Rested after kills and seen Sapphire Quadav brought out Fenrir and assaulted it, linked 3 other Quads but Fenrir killed Sapphire in like 2 mins and all the Sapphirine scattered. Easy pickens from there and killed 3 more Quads for the win ^^. * A friend and I (75 BRD/WHM and 75 PLD/NIN) were able to do it just fine. * Soloed as 75 RDM/BLM without any problem (bring echo drops). * Soloed as 75 BLU/NIN with Yawn and Cocoon equipped and by pulling them to corridor in threes (bring echo drops). Also had to defeat Saphire. Try get rid of him quickly to avoid unnecessary extra kills. * Soloed as 75 PUP/DNC, using standard Stormwaker Frame. Entering does not cause the automaton to despawn. I defeated 6 of the Sapphirine Quadav, but did not gain victory until I defeated the Sapphire Quadav. * Soloed as 75 BRD/NIN with 1 death. Reraised and finished with barely enough time remaining. * Soloed by BLM/NIN and probably could be soloed by a BLM/RDM... AM2 + tier4 = death * Easily soloed as a 75 THF/NIN with bloody bolts, hardly had a need for shadows. * Soloed by DRK/SAM without any problem. Bring echo drop to be safe. Pull group by group. After killing the first group of 3, you can pull the boss without linking. After the kill, all the other quadavs will spread out so you can kill them one by one. A good guillotine can take out 80% of one's HP. In addition, due to the quadavs are all WHMs, they will buff themselves while you charge tp or rest. * Soloed easily by 75 PLD/WAR * Soloed by 75WHM/37BLM. I thought aspir would come in handy. It didn't. If you're trying as 75WHM, sub NIN. I finished one group off, then another, then solo'd the saphire. use cure IV + Hexa strike untill you get down to one quadav, then debuff it and use a staff for spirit taker. Barely lived as WHM/BLM with two minutes to spare, but the job got done. * Soloed as 72 DRG/WHM. Can handle three-four Sapphirine quadavs at the same time without many problems. The Sapphire Quadav is also easy to kill. I managed to go in the tunnel on the East side and pulled it alone. Then went back to the main area and killed the other Sapphirine Quadavs in order to achieve victory. * Soloable by 75SAM/WHM. When ready, attack the Sapphire. After it uses Benediction, 2HR to quickly kill it off. After it dies, it will be easy pickings. *Soloed as 75BST/NIN. was a joke, finished in less than half the time, 1 CC used. send CC straight to saphire and nail on only him, after it dies they spread and rest doesnt agro. very easy pickings after that. * Soloed as 71SMN/WHM. I went in and used Ramuh's Thunder Spark on a group of 3. One they were dead, the Saphire came over on his own. Used Ramuh again, a Chaotic Strike was almost able to 1 shot him. After they scattered it became easy. Also added my own account. --Futan 00:57, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 PLD/RDM. With decent gear, a Tavnazian Taco, and Phalanx, the quadavs hit for 0-3 damage, with most critical hits doing barely more than 10 damage each. I was unable to land any debuffs on them besides Dispel despite full enfeebling magic merits, but it didn't really matter.--Mandze 00:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Moved here from main page: *"Soloed by a PUP75/Any with Soulsoother. Summon Automaton in advance while waiting for recast timer. Enter arena. When you spawn make your way around the group into the tunnel. Deploy on NM and allow linking Quadavs to kill. Wait until the NM makes its way over to you then Activate and take it out. After the rest of them scatter, seek them out and pick them off one by one (Or two, they aren't very difficult)." --Ahkvan 09:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Soloed as BST75/WHM 1 CC used and thats it. No rewards took approx 12 mins *Soloed as 75BLM/RDM. Strategy is pretty simple, buff up with SS, Blink, Phalanx, and Shock/Ice Spikes. Once buffed, easiest thing to do, is cast strongest AoE's in order. Buffs should hold up against 4 Quadav without dropping, so no worries on interuptions. If you pick up Sapphire Quadav with a group, keep casting until it pops Benediction, then ES+Sleepga II. Either rest MP up and buff, or just pop Manafont and either... A) Single Target nuke Sapphire down or... B) AoE Nuke the whole group and kill them all. Very easy, but getting a maxed Stoneskin is very handy. *Soloed this ?BC? as 75BLM/37SCH. I used RR2(kocco earring) before entering, ice spikes, pro2, sh1, sublimation, dark arts, and addendem: black. Upon entering the only buffs I lost where dark arts, addendum: black, and sublimation. When I popped I b-lined it south while the turtles buffed themselves. Headed east. Pulled 1st group with a blind, once they made it to the tunnel I used ES sleepga2. Make sure to ALWAYS keep up regen2, ice spikes, sublimation, and addendum: black for dispel or you'll waste mp on their stoneskin. (when i had the MP i dispeled their shell too. nukes did a /lot/ more after that. seems X2 the dmg.) Alternate between blizzard4 thunder4 only when parsimony(1/2mp) is ready to use, don't forget aspir/blind/drain. The quadav woke up pretty quickly after a few casts of sleep but, of all the spells I casted and of the few crit hits that landed on me, my casting was never interrupted by the normal turtles. I was only interrupted once by the main NM. I had no spell- interrupting gear on (i.e. blm af feet) There was enough time to rest to full twice, but I did use manafont on the first group(#2 and #3, just sleepga until 1st is dead) using alacrity(1/2 casting) twice and thundaga3/blizzaga3 them for quick kill. I have enfeebling skill 228, +20 more with af body/ig tiara(total 248 enfeeb skill, plus dark staff & anrin(dark) obi~ it was darksday, casted sleeps more than 20 times, 2-3 got resisted. Very easy, but have to know what you're doing. Going on darkday was just a fluke, but probably helped a lot. won with 0 death and 5min to spare. Good luck! --Tandem 19:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Clarified how easy to solo this isn't. If you take issue with my rewording of the statement on soloing the silvermines bc, please discuss it here. --Saikouoffenrir 17:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) General strategy *If planned properly and executed with minimal mistakes, this BC is indeed easy to solo, depending on your job/subjob. I first tried this as WHM/NIN, but shadows are utterly useless unless you're are fighing a single quadav or have a high evasion job. Instead, opt for a more defensive sub job. I chose RDM for phalanx and so I could pull with dispel. BLU would probably make an excellent Sub Job and BLM for Ice Spikes would likely have helped as well. In the end, this will be blood tanked for jobs that do not have particularly high evasion. There is good news and bad news in this. The bad news is that without proper damage mitigation, your HP will deplete quickly. The good news is that with 3-4 quadavs attacking you at once, you will gain TP at an extraordinary rate. This took me three tries. Once with /nin, which just didn't work. I died once, reraised and healed full. I got 6 killed and the Sapphire to 50% (after benediction). The second time around, I had a stroke of extreme bad luck and was silenced mid-cure with 200 HP left. I reraised, but was only able to kill 4 quadavs + the Sapphire. I brought 2 yagudo drinks and a fish mithkabob. Without the bad luck, the fight should go smoothly: *Buff before going in, you won't lose anything. Individually, the Quadavs are weak with ~2000 HP (Hexa Strike consistently hit for 600-800, with one hitting 1244). However, you must start quickly because they will immediately start buffing themselves. With haste on, three of them will wreak havoc and with aquaveil on, you won't interrupt their Cures. When you enter, you will be surrounded on three sides by Quadavs. Quickly move away towards the back wall. Take your time in pulling...you won't be able to pull any less than 3, but if you're not careful, you may link 6+. I pulled with dispel, but you can pull with whatever. A shadow will likely absorb anything but dispel anyway. Hopefully, you only have three. As you eliminate quadavs, the it will get progessively easier. Once I was down to one, I took almost no damage and with Noble's Tunic on, actually gained MP as I went on. Once you are finished with these, rest full and pull the next group. If you can get three, then excellent. I ended up with 3 plus the Sapphire. If this happens, fight the Sapphire last. He will use benediction somewhere below 50% which will mean you have to fight four quadavs for a more extended time. *Key notes: **As stated, they are highly resistant to Silence and Sleep (including Repose). I didn't even bother after the first attempts. **Don't forget Sigil! The regen and refresh are essential. **As a WHM with 230 enhancing magic, 291 healing magic (capped + gear), Aquaveil and AF feet (spell interruption -20%), I only had one spell interrupted the entire BC. I was easily able to cast cures, stoneskin, etc even with 4 quadavs attacking me, including the Sapphire. **Bring echo drops if you are using any form of magic. You will resist most of their silence spells, but if one goes through, it can lead to trouble. However, if you get silenced and aren't in immediate danger, the effect won't last long and a couple times, I just let it wear off on its own. **As a WHM/RDM with phalanx, Protect IV and a fish mithkabob, the Quadavs hit me for 0-30 damage (mostly less than 20). This made a capped stoneskin last quite awhile, even with multiple Quadavs attacking. **Melee jobs that hit hard may find /DNC to be a good sub job. With strong attacks, the Quadavs will go down very fast and the stream of attacks on you will make your TP sky rocket. High evasion jobs such as THF, DNC and NIN can probably blink tank. Good luck! --Raislin 17:21, 19 May 2008 (EST)